The present capability of gun fire-control systems for point defense against anti-ship missiles is limited by normal gun system errors and the number of projectiles that can be fired during a short engagement. For this reason guided missiles are used as a defense against anti-ship missiles. However, the effectiveness of such guided missiles is limited to a minimum range of several miles. Furthermore, they can be used only on specially equipped missile ships. The employment of anti-ship missile systems aboard a ship requires that major and expensive modifications be made to the ship or that the ship be particularly designed for the missiles.